


[Podfic] Parking

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sex in the Bentley (Good Omens), Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Crowley has long harboured a fantasy of having sex in the Bentley. Aziraphale is eager to make that fantasy come true.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Parking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090937) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



> Music: [Terra Mystica by Alexander Nakarada ](https://filmmusic.io/song/4905-terra-mystica) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Fantasies-1-Parking-elhh2r)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/fantasies-1-parking)


End file.
